


Happy Accidental

by meggieglad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Group chat, Texting, Wrong number, funny nicknames, this is going to be ridiculous i can already tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggieglad/pseuds/meggieglad
Summary: Two friend groups collide when Enjolras accidentally texts the wrong number and contacts annoying art student instead of a citizen's rights awareness organization. Somehow, they get to talking, and for some reason, they just never stop.A classic wrong number fic, and a peek into some les amis groupchats.





	Happy Accidental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short little into before stuff goes down

_Friday, 6:17 PM_

 

 

 

 

> **Grantaire** named the chat **homeboyz watch movies**
> 
> **Grantaire** changed his nickname to **Rrrrrr**

 

 **Rrrrrr:** dudezz

Marius is driving me up a goddamn wall.

wHen are u getting here

 

 

 

 

> **Grantaire** changed **Marius’s** nickname to **TheOnlyPuppyWhosNOTaGoodBoy**
> 
> **Grantaire** changed **Bahorel’s** nickname to **BaWhoreL**
> 
> **Grantaire** changed **Montparnasse’s** nickname to **Montparnastyyy**
> 
> **Grantaire** changed **Bousuet’s** nickname to **Bousweaty(:**

 

 **BaWhoreL** : sorry running late pals

 

 

 

 

> **Grantaire** changed **Eponine’s** nickname to **3p0n1n3**

 

 **Montparnastyyy:** i forgot about this and can't come

 

 **Rrrrrr:** bastard

 

 **TheOnlyPuppyWhosNOTaGoodBoy:** monttttty why :(

 

 **Marius** changed his nickname to **SadPuppy**

 

 **Montparnastyyy:** busy

 

 **3p0n1n3** : I’ll be there in 5

 

 **Bousweaty(:** : same^

 

 **Rrrrrr:** ep were not letting u in unless u have wine

B ur fine tho u just need to bring ur cute face

 

 **Bousweaty(:** : aw shucks

 

 **3p0n1n3:** fuck u r

of course I have wine

 

_______

 

_Saturday, 12:23 PM_

 

 

 

> **Enjolras** named the chat **Amis of the ABC**
> 
> **Courfeyrac** named the chat **Amis of da ABC**
> 
> **Enjolras** named the chat **Amis of the ABC**
> 
> **Courfeyrac** named the chat **my friends my pals my buddies**

 

 **Enjolras:** Cut it out Courf

 

 

 

 

> **Enjolras** named the chat **Amis of the ABC**
> 
> **Courfeyrac** named the chat **POOP**

 

 **Joly:** hahahahaha

 

 **Enjolras:** courf stop it!!

 

> **Enjolras** named the chat **Amis of the ABC**
> 
> **Courfeyrac** changed **Enjolras’s** nickname to **POOP**

 

 **POOP:** courfeyrac!

How do I fix this

Change my name back!!!

COURFEYRAC

Someone fix my name

 

> **Combeferre** changed **Enjolras’s** nickname to **Feces**

 

 **Feces:** Ferre why????

 

 **Combeferre:** bc science

 

 **Joly:** here here!

 

 **Feces:** this is why we never get anything done.

Is everyone good for 7 tonight?

 

 **Joly:** Yep!

 

 **Combeferre:** yes

 

 **Courfeyrac:** yeahhhh

 

 **Jehan:** yes!

 **Courfeyrac:** but can we get drinks after??

 

 **Jehan:** YES!   
& I’m inviting Cosette

 

 **Joly:** I’m in.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** good it’s settled.

  
**Feces:** I hate you all.


End file.
